Doorknob
Doorknob (formerly known as Door Handle) is a female object contestant from Brawl of the Objects Take Two, OTOB, and Battle for BOTO. She is the main protagonist of BOTOTT 5b and a protagonist in BOTOTT overall. At the beginning of Brawl of the Objects, her name was Door Handle and she was one of the 20 recommended characters that had a chance to join Brawl of the Objects in A Treasured Welcome. However, she only received 4 votes (along with Toothbrush and Walkie Talkie) and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, when she had the chance to join BOTOTT, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to three contestants being absent due to being dead, she made it in and later joined Party Hat's Alliance as an alternate but left because she thought the alliance was unhealthy for her and Shelly. Doorknob currently competes in Battle for BOTO for Bleh. Personality Doorknob is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn't seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in Get Digging. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win the million dollars. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Doorknob is passive and is not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in No More Snow! when she considered going back to get Pear, Frozen Treat, and Pebble, only for Shieldy and Party Hat to laugh at her. The above example also shows that Doorknob is considerate of others, as Pear, Frozen Treat, and Pebble are on a different team than her. Doorknob would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFB, Doorknob becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Shieldy and Party Hat, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Straw, stating that "everyone's lips slip sometimes" whenever she kept responding with the answer "eight" in Questions Answered. However, in direct contrast to her behaviors towards Straw, Doorknob is still very upset with Toothbrush and has not yet gotten over her "betrayal", showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. She also seems to have trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in BFB 12 when she accused Toothbrush of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. Voiced By *Nicholas Trivia *Toothbrush is her crush. *Coincidentally, she and Toothbrush are tied at the same number of votes in episode 6. *She is silent in episode 6, but in Episode 5, she says "Hi, I'm Doorknob, but you can call me Doorknob or Door Handle. I don't mind. You should pull me in!" *Her current voice actor, Nicholas, has stated that when he voices her, he talks in his normal voice, but Anko6 pitch-bends the recording, making Doorknob sound more feminine. Category:BOTO Characters